El primer amor
by Mouxe
Summary: Una historia algo curiosa, un pequeño oneshot. SeiyaxMarin, SeiyaxSaori. Algo tiernito


"_El primer amor  
>nunca se olvida,<br>es como una cicatriz  
>que dura toda la vida."<em>

_**Sé que les debo capi de mis otras historias, pero no he podido escribir mucho, la universidad me absorbió por completo D; aun así tuve ganas de escribir este pequeño one-shot; más que nada para liberar estrés porque…ps… sufrí un trauma el viernes 15-04, primera prueba de fisiología, estuve hora y media y saben qué? A la final hice la selección simple al azar D: **_

_**No todo son malas noticias, Mouxe se inscribirá en un concursos de cuentos de la universidad, me muero de ansias y de miedo y a la vez estoy extremadamente feliz. Más contraria que soy. Una disculpa a todos mis lectores, que adoro y a quienes agradezco mucho cada unas de sus palabras, son un aliento para mí.**_

**Primer Amor.**

Seiya tenía siete años, era un niño alegre y risueño, curioso e imprudente, su cabello color chocolate y sus vivaces ojos marrones lo convertían en una ternurita, uno de esos niños que provoca consentir con el fin de que te regalara una sonrisa enorme. Pero eso no lo ayudaba en el mundo que le tocaba vivir día a día, como esa misma tarde que corría para esconderse de aquellos aprendices mayores que disfrutaban de molestar a los más pequeños.

Odio esto –Exclamo en su lengua natal mientras se mantenía escondido en la grieta lo mas quieto que podía, evitando por todos los medios que lo agarraran, aunque detestara admitirlo y su orgullo se viera lastimado no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a ellos –Hermana… -Musito con tristeza.

¡Laerte, por aquí! –Se escucho una nueva voz infantil resonar como un eco, por lo que el pequeño busco la manera de acomodarse más al fondo y quedar menos expuesto.

¿Estás seguro, Etionne? –Cuestiono una segunda persona, sus pasos eran más firmes y pesados que del primero y se sentían más cerca –No puedo sentir a ese chiquillo por ninguna parte.

Tal vez se cayó en un agujero y se murió –Exclamo Etionne con burla antes de que ambos comenzaran a reírse.

¿Buscan algo? –Pregunto alguien con un tono más delicado y suave, mas femenino.

No, solo estábamos jugando –Contestaron ambos niños apresuradamente.

No es momento de que pierdan su tiempo, vamos, largo –Les espeto la chica a lo que ambos jóvenes obedecieron al instante con cierta renuencia, aquella muchacha era apenas mayor que ellos y además una mujer, pero tenía una armadura y su rango la colocaba por encima de unos simples aprendices –Ya puedes salir, Seiya –El niño suspiro aliviado en el momento que pudo mirar su reflejo en el metal, puesto que ella se había agachado para estar a la altura de la grieta.

Gracias, Marín –Le dijo luego de estirarse para volver a sentir las extremidades que se le habían acalambrado al estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Sus ojos chocolates, miraron con curiosidad a la joven, realmente le llevaba tan solo un par de años, una niña muy linda y fuerte, su piel blanca remarcaba mucho su cabello rojo. – ¿Como me encontraste, Marín? -Pregunto el chiquillo en lo que se pusieron en marcha para volver a su cabaña a pasar la noche.

Siempre vienes a esconderte a este lugar –Le contesto con sencillez deteniéndose un instante para que Seiya pudiera alcanzarla.

¿Por qué son tan malos? –Cuestiono el niño con algo de tristeza a la vez que pateaba con frustración las piedras que se encontraban en el camino de sus pies.

Creen que son mejores que tu por ser más grandes y por que optan para una armadura de plata –Le respondió sinceramente, no valía la pena mentirle al niño, su pregunta había sido retorica ya que él mismo conocía la respuesta.

¿Tú también la pasaste mal cuando eras aprendiz? –Siguió indagando, su voz fue perdiendo volumen al mismo tiempo que se sentía algo mareado, se apoyo contra una roca.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras meditaba la mejor forma de contestarle, si que la había pasado mal, en realidad _todavía_ lo hacía, algunas veces alguien aprovechaba de atacarla y molestarla en toda lo que le era posible, para cuando se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio ya hacía rato que dejara a su estudiante atrás.

¿Seiya? –Llamo esperado unos segundos antes de regresarse sobre sus pasos, cuando llego al sitio donde el niño se había sentado no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera de la preocupación, su alumno se encontraba pálido y se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos – ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué te duele? –Se puso de cuclillas a su lado colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente –Tienes fiebre. Ven, levantarte ya estamos por llegar –Lo tomo con delicadeza del brazo jalándolo para poder incorporarlo.

Voy a vomitar –Exclamo antes de hacerlo –Lo siento –Se disculpo mientras caía nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, la sintió quedarse a su lado, pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo, sus manos delicadas le quitaron el cabello del rostro para verlo.

Tranquilo ¿no te atraparon verdad? –Pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente, el chico espero unos segundos y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza –No me mientras, Seiya, si te lastimaron debo saberlo ¿Sí?

Fue más temprano –Confeso avergonzado y apretando los puños con rabia –Me alcanzaron cuando estaba corriendo en el Coliseo.

¿Te pegaron? –El niño asintió antes de volver a vomitar –Debo atender las heridas que tengas.

Llegaron a la cabaña lo más rápido que pudieron, Marín recostó al pequeño en la cama con suavidad, procurando poner un envase al lado para que no ensuciara si volvía a vomitar, busco pañuelos y telas, para hacer una especie de compresas húmedas y bajarle la fiebre, las horas pasaban lentamente para ambos, Seiya se encontraba delirando por la alta de su temperatura y Marín lo vigilaba con preocupación.

Marín –Gimió saliendo de su delirio por algunos instantes, la chica a su lado le había cambiado la ropa de entrenamiento y lo había vestido con una túnica limpia, vendando y curado las heridas, sobre su frente un pañuelo mojado ayudaba a bajarle la temperatura, sonrojado por el calor que sentía su cuerpo miro con atención cada detalle de la habitación, la madera, los escasos muebles, la puerta que daba al baño, la mesita de noche –Marín –Insistió, hasta que la aludida entro en su campo de visión nuevamente, se sentía decepcionado y asustado, y ver el rostro de metal no lo ayudaba mucho – ¿Voy a morir? –Esa infantil pregunta que broto de sus labios conmovió a la amazona que procuro acercarse para consolar sus miedos.

No, no vas a morir –Le dijo con seguridad, retirando algunos mechones castaños de su rostro y sonriendo ante la expresión aliviada que le regalo el pequeño.

Gracias –Musito, porque ahora se sentía más seguro, porque sabía que ella no lo dejaría morir, porque estaba a su lado, porque lo cuidaba, porque no lo abandonaría; porque se sentía más tranquilo al saberse acompañado.

Que flores más hermosas –Reconoció el niño mientras se agachaba para recoger algunas, eran de color azul y de cinco pétalos –Es tan raro conseguir flores aquí… -Miro para ambos lados antes de sonreír y salir corriendo en dirección a la parte residencial del Santuario – ¡Marín, Marín! –Exclamo entrando animado a la cabaña que les correspondía, encontrándola para su desgracia: vacía. "¿Dónde estarás?" medito un instante, repasando en su mente todos los lugares que solía regular la chica, finalmente decidió su destino y se puso en marcha, no tardo casi nada en llegar y eso lo hizo sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo, a fin de cuentas el entrenamiento si estaba dando sus frutos.

¿Estás bien? –Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz masculina que se escuchaba cerca, era capaz de reconocerla con gran facilidad, después de todo la había estado oyendo prácticamente desde que había llegado al Santuario; le pertenecía a Aioria de Leo. Siendo como era (una persona curiosa) se asomo para ver mejor que ocurría, encontrándose a la chica pelirroja sentada en una roca sosteniéndose el rostro entre las manos con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estar a su lado revisando al parecer una herida que tenía en el hombro.

¿Estás herida, Marín? –Los dos adolescentes se giraron en dirección al niño que saliendo de su escondite se acercaba con una mirada sumamente preocupada – ¿Quien te hizo eso? –Pregunto exaltado y sintiendo su sangre hervir de impotencia, su mano inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el pequeño ramo de flores que llevaba.

Tranquilo, Seiya –Intento calmar Aioria con una sonrisa condescendiente.

¿Y esas flores? –Cuestiono Marín que apenas reparaba en ellas, al instante su aprendiz se sonrojo tímidamente.

Son para ti –Se puso delante de ella y se las ofreció sin borrar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas junto a una sonrisa amable.

Gracias –Las tomo de la mano ligeramente temblorosa del niño ante la atenta mirada del joven que procuraba curar su hombro herido, si no llevara la máscara ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de la mirada de intensa ternura que despertaba ese dulce gesto para con ella.

Buen chico –Aioria procuro revolverle sus castaños cabellos en una caricia torpe mientras sonreía con orgullo –Siempre debes regalarles flores igual de hermosas a las mujeres.

Si –Asintió mas entusiasmado antes de procurar dejarse caer sentado frente a su maestra –Marín. –Llamo con voz aniñada – ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu rostro? –La joven amazona suspiro ligeramente, a pesar de los años su pequeño aprendiz no había sido capaz de comprender la ley que le obligaba a usar esa mascara que adornaba su femenino rostro, por mucho que se lo repitiera.

Ya sabes la respuesta, Seiya –Contesto desganada.

Si… pero…. Yo quiero ver tu rostro –Declaro con firmeza levantando la mirada chocolate en dirección del rostro de la chica viéndose reflejado en el frio metal –Quiero verlo. Tú me gustas mucho, quiero poder cuidarte siempre –Bajo sus ojos al piso a la vez que el color carmín de sus mejillas aumentaba. Aioria soltó un bufido muy bajo en lo que escucho la declaración, clavo sus ojos esmeraldas sobre el pequeño que consideraba su hermano y luego apretó con suavidad el hombro de su compañera.

Eres muy dulce, Seiya, pero… No puede haber nada entre nosotros –Le dijo con calma mientras dejaba caer su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos castaños y se los revolvía dulcemente.

¿Por qué no? –Se quito bruscamente la mano de la joven con una sacudida de su cabeza, su voz sonaba con un timbre muy triste.

Primero apenas eres un niño, segundo eres mi aprendiz y además te aseguro que no soy yo a quien debes amar–Enumero con la voz más condescendiente que pudo, Seiya hizo un mohín con los labios asintiendo dócilmente.

No estés triste, Seiya. Ya verás que un día llegara la mujer a la cual amaras sinceramente –Se inclino para estar a la altura del niño que se había cruzado de brazos –Y veras que te corresponderá.

Mis sentimientos son sinceros –Declaro con un berrinche infantil, dolido de que sus sentimientos no fueran valorados.

No digo que no lo sean, solo que aun estas muy pequeño para decir que te gusta una niña –Aioria sonrió con cariño antes de ayudar a levantar a Seiya y ponerlo de pie –Eres un buen niño, nunca olvides eso, siempre procura hablar con lo que hay aquí –Coloco su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Seiya –Ahora tienes que cuidar de Marín ¿Me prometes que vas hacerlo?

Te lo prometo –Aseguro el niño con el puño en alto.

Entonces es hora de que volvamos a casa –Dijo la joven Águila mientras se ponía de pie, le daba una sutil caricia en la mejilla al chico de apenas diez años que se sonrojaba ligeramente y seguidamente hacia lo mismo con el joven Aioria –Muchas gracias por todo, Aioria. –Le agradeció amablemente a lo que el Santo Dorado asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuídense mucho los dos –Los despidió con un movimiento de su mano, viéndolos partir uno al lado del otro; como iguales, se fueron alejando hasta perderse de la vista del santo de Leo.

…

La oscuridad reinaba la habitación, el silencio era su fiel compañera, hasta que nació la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba apoyada en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

¿Seiya? –Musito una voz femenina y muy delicada mientras recorría con sus dedos el contorno del brazo del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, en un sueño ligeramente inquieto –Cariño, despierta. –Se recostó sobre él para alcanzar su rostro y retirar algunos mechones de cabello, tras la caricia el muchacho reacciono entreabriendo los ojos, sonriendo al observar la hermosa joven que le miraba preocupada con sus iris celestes y su larga cabellera lila enmarcar su rostro.

¿Saori? –Cuestiono mientras la jalaba para abrazarla delicadamente.

Con cuidado, Seiya –Se apresuro a decir llevando una mano a su abultado vientre y sonriendo con complicidad.

Ya sé, nunca les haría daño ahora déjame abrazarte –Le susurro en voz baja mientras se ponían de lado y el pasaba sus brazos hacia la espalda de su compañera y la atraía a su pecho –Estaba pensando ¿Crees que Marín pueda venir y quedarse unos días? –Saori le dedico una mirada curiosa antes de sonreír.

Claro. ¿Por qué preguntas? –Cuestiono intrigada.

Es que estaba soñando con ella –Le conto usando su mano derecha para recorrer sus mejillas en una caricia dulce –Bueno más bien estaba recordando algo –Se rio ligeramente.

¿Qué cosa? –Bostezo cubriéndose la boca con una mano antes de acurrucarse más contra Seiya.

Marín fue mi primer amor, te lo conté una vez ¿recuerdas? –La chica asintió con calma –Estaba recordando el día que le dije que me gustaba, no tenía más de diez años, me moleste mucho cuando me rechazo pero… Aioria me dijo algo que siempre tuve presente… -Se quedo en silencio perdido en sus memorias.

¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto levantando el rostro cruzando miradas llenas de amor.

Me dijo que algún día conocería a la mujer que amaría sinceramente y que ella me correspondería –Saori sonrió antes de unir sus labios en un beso dulce.

Aioria es un vidente entonces –Declaro la joven riéndose y pasando su dedo índice por los labios de su amado – ¿Cómo crees que estén? –Seiya llevo su mano para acariciar el vientre con paciencia antes de responder.

Te aseguro que deben estar muy bien los tres -Beso la frente de Saori antes de darse la vuelta para apagar la luz de la lámpara y tomar las sabanas para arroparlos a ambos.

Kiyoshi es idéntico a Aioria –Menciono con voz somnolienta.

Más de lo que te imaginas, pero tiene los ojos de Marín –Completo el chico abrazado a su compañera, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, su olor a lavanda ingresar por sus fosas nasales y lo terso de su piel bajo su tacto, sonrio satisfecho – "Tenias razón, Aioria. Amar y ser amado es increíble" –Pensó antes de bostezar y cerrar los ojos para seguir soñando, esta vez con el pequeño que crecía en el vientre de su diosa.

…

_**Bueno hay termina la historia, no pude resistirme al giro de la historia xD, la verdad lo de Seiya y Marín, lo pensé después de escuchar una clase de psicología sobre el desarrollo de los niños, el primer amor, es siempre la persona que se encarga de cuidar de nosotros, generalmente es la madre o la persona que cuida de uno. **_

_**A la final; si, Saori y Seiya están juntos y esperando su primer hijo, y Aioria y Marín tienen un hijo. **_


End file.
